memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SHN 03
Name just curious - how do we know this shuttle was attached to the Shenzhou? Georgiou doesn't mention the ship in dialogue and, unless I'm missing it, I don't see it printed on the shuttle. 18:00, December 8, 2018 (UTC) :It had "SHN" printed on the hull.31dot (talk) 20:13, December 8, 2018 (UTC) Name change... If this name was changed/retconned in the latest episode, it should be indicated in the article, especially since we have an image of the previous name from a prior episode. The article shouldn't pretend that the other name (and abbreviation) never existed. -- sulfur (talk) 11:26, February 22, 2019 (UTC) :I'm wondering if the name of the shuttle was mentioned at all, or if only the name of the ship was. It's not impossible for this shuttle to be named SHN 03 and for some reason have been on the Archimedes, just like it's not impossible for the writers to act like they give a shit about continuity, even if it is unlikely. - 13:23, February 22, 2019 (UTC) :: Was this specifically called "Archimedes 03" or shouldn't we stick to the visible "SHN 03" name?--Alan (talk) 13:49, February 22, 2019 (UTC) ::: In “Sounds of Thunder”, the SHN was edited out in the flashback to “Brightest Star”; I was watching it streamed on a TV, so I couldn’t get a screencap. That’s why I removed the registry and such from the article. And I named it “Archimedes 03” because, with the SHN edited out, it was just “03” and belonged to the Archimedes, so I just followed the format of the preceding name. ::: Addendum: made a screengrab of SOT scene on mobile. —WTRiker (talk) 17:01 & 17:10, February 22, 2019 (UTC) :The SHN being edited out in the DIS episode is noteworthy, but doesn't remove it from the ST episode. Unless they change both, it's not a retcon, just an arbitration like the captain's chair in not being the chair from season 1 for the "past" parts. The SHN remains "canon". - (on an unsecure connection) 18:19, February 22, 2019 (UTC) :: I would figure the "primary" episodes would take presedence over the shorts. And, too, because - per a - Star and Thunder were shot at the same time, it was very likely always intended to be the Archimedes' shuttle, but more likely than not a modeling flub (due to reuse of the CGI model) that got corrected for Thunder, but made it into Star. —WTRiker (talk) 20:04, February 22, 2019 (UTC) There's no precedence of episode over shorter episode. They're both still on screen, they're both still canon. If the DVD/BR edits out that scene in the short and changes it, then it becomes a retcon at that point in time (It's already a continuity retcon, but not yet a retcon in terms of the episode). But both are equal value. And yeah, maybe always intended to be the Archimedes... but they screwed up, and now we've got a conflict. -- sulfur (talk) 20:19, February 22, 2019 (UTC) :conflict - We don't "tier" primary sources, all releases are equally valid. You're probably right, but the still has the registry NCC-1305-E. - (on an unsecure connection) 20:25, February 22, 2019 (UTC) ::: As for the image, should the one from Star ve used? Or the one from Thunder? —WTRiker (talk) 08:23, February 23, 2019 (UTC) :Considering that it seems the only actual "name" we have in "canon" is "SHN 03", we should stick to that for now. Policy would suggest we have both images eventually, since we should at least have a note on the removal. - (on an unsecure connection) 14:54, February 23, 2019 (UTC) ::::Purely for of curiosities sake, if "Brightest Star" was still SHN 03 but "Thunder" read as 'ARC 03' (for Archimedes), what happens then? If "Brightest Star" is corrected for the Blu-Ray? Or if the Blu-Ray has "Brightest Star" and "Thunder" as 'ARC 03'? --WTRiker (talk) 23:42, March 8, 2019 (UTC) :::::Though it might seem odd, could we not leave this article at this title and simply write that it was attached to the Archimedes or at least piloted by an Archimedes crew member? (while noting the editing changes as background info) 31dot (talk) 01:42, March 9, 2019 (UTC) :See MA:RETCON. The most likely outcome with an unresolvable conflict is this moves to Unnamed Class C shuttlecraft with a note about the issue. As for the blu-ray release, the CBSAA version would also have to be changed for the retcon to be "complete enough" for the name to be changed outright. As of right now, there isn't really a conflict as there are plenty of "reasonable" explanations for the problem that don't involve a POV break. :The article does/did say the shuttle was from the Archimedes. - 01:55, March 9, 2019 (UTC)